kingdomdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickstarter Update Log
As a project that has been majorly funded by the crowd-sourcing platform Kickstarter, Kingdom Death has received the majority of updates regarding its progress via Kickstarter's update function. Below is a summary of each update and a link to its page. Kingdom Death: Monster Update 1 *$55,000 stretch goal announced - Unarmored Armor Kit game box upgrade *Options to purchase a Kingdom Death t-shirt, and plastic or resin Adam & Anna Update 2 *$80,000 stretch goal announced - Survivor/Deluxe Survivor pledges get a bonus Rawhide Armor Kit *Option to purchase a plastic or resin Pinup Rawhide Dame Update 3 *$105,000 stretch goal announced - Survivor/Deluxe Survivor pledges get a bonus Phoenix *Option to purchase a resin limited release Phoenix Update 4 *$140,000 stretch goal announced - Lantern Armor game box upgrade *Work-in-progress pictures of the Lantern Armor miniatures and assets *Options to purchase a plastic or resin Encore Beyond the Wall Update 5 *$200,000 stretch goal announced - Survivor/Deluxe Survivor pledges get a bonus Phoenix Armor Kit *Options to purchase a plastic or resin Pinup Phoenix Dancer Update 6 *$185,000 stretch goal announced - Survivor/Deluxe Survivor pledges get a bonus Watcher *Options to purchase a plastic or resin Limited Release Watcher Update 7 *$225,000 stretch goal announced - Survivor/Deluxe Survivor pledges get 5 bonus King's Men *Options to purchase a regiment of 5 or 25 plastic King's Men Update 8 *Poots discusses the Barber Surgeon settlement location and shows the artwork for it in the comments (now a dead link) Update 9 *$250,000 stretch goal announced - Flower Knight Expansion Update 10 *Flower Knight Expansion unlocked *Option to purchase a resin Encore Flower Knight *$285,000 stretch goal announced - Fur Armor Kit game box upgrade and Pinup Primal Huntress Update 11 Update 12 Update 13 Update 14 Update 15 Update 16 Update 17 Update 18 Update 19 Update 20 Update 21 Update 22 Update 23 Update 24 Update 25 Update 26 Update 27 Update 28 Update 29 Update 30 Update 31 Update 32 Update 33 Update 34 Update 35 Update 36 Update 37 Update 38 Update 39 Update 40 Update 41 Update 42 Update 43 Update 44 Update 45 Update 46 Update 47 Update 48 Update 49 Update 50 Update 51 Update 52 Update 53 Update 54 Update 55 Update 56 Update 57 Update 58 Update 59 Update 60 Update 61 Update 62 Update 63 Update 64 Update 65 Update 66 Update 67 Update 68 Update 69 Update 70 Update 71 Update 72 Update 73 Update 74 Update 75 Update 76 Update 77 Update 78 Update 79 Update 80 Update 81 Update 82 Update 83 Update 84 Update 85 Update 86 Update 87 Update 88 Update 89 Update 90 Update 91 Update 92 Update 93 Update 94 Update 95 Update 96 Update 97 Update 98 Update 99 Update 100 Kingdom Death: Monster 1.5 Update 1 Update 2 Update 3 Update 4 Update 5 Update 6 Update 7 Update 8 Update 9 Update 10 Update 11 Update 12 Update 13 Update 14 Update 15 Update 16 Update 17 Update 18 Update 19 Update 20 Update 21 Update 22 Update 23 Update 24 Update 25 Update 26 Update 27 Update 28 Update 29 Update 30 Update 31 Update 32 Update 33 Update 34 Update 35 Update 36 Update 37 Update 38 Update 39 Update 40 Update 41 Update 42 Update 43 Update 44 Update 45 Update 46 Update 47 Update 48 Update 49 Update 50 Update 51 Update 52 Update 53 Update 54 Update 55 Update 56 Update 57 Update 58 Update 59 Update 60 Update 61 Update 62 Update 63 Update 64 Update 65